Palabras Ardientes
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi tiene 16, es taciturno, callado y nerd, pero tiene un secreto que oculta de todos, un pequeño placer culposo, escribir relatos eróticos sobre ese compañero que lo vuelve loco. Eren es popular, destacado deportista y muy extrovertido. No hay nada en común entre ellos... o si? Ereri/One shot/OoC/Au/Lemon


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les dejo un one shot que me venía dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo... las actualiza... las qué? Ah, eso... bueno paciencia, ya vienen, yo sé que si, paciencia. Enjoy please.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama "destructor de sueños" Hajime... que no hizo llorar por los 8 años de vida que le quedan al pobre de Eren (shora)

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Lemon yaoi, R18, Levi muy OoC, ya lo saben, después no se quejen.

DEDICATORIA A MI QUERIDA _**PATATAPANDICORNIO**_ , GRACIAS POR TANTO CARIÑO Y POR HABERME PERMITIDO CONOCER PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS, GRACIAS ETERNAS...

.

.

 _ **"Ven, tócame,**_

 _ **hasta que me sepas de memoria..."**_

 _ **Sincity**_

.

.

Se limpió los anteojos por segunda vez en el día. Es que estaba lejos del pizarrón y debía forzar la vista un poco, se sentaba en el último banco del salón, aislado y algo solo. Pero por elección. Los profesores le habían insistido hasta el cansancio que aprovechara los primeros bancos y no los últimos, por causa de su miopía. Pero su respuesta era siempre la misma: No, gracias. Ante todo la educación. Se resistiría por siempre a sentarse adelante. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era un caprichoso empedernido? No ¿Porque le daba vergüenza? No. Simplemente que desde su posición actual, tenía un ángulo perfecto para seguir al objeto de su interés. Sí, el popular, digno hijo de un dios griego, cuerpo tallado a mano y ojos de esmeraldas brillantes, Eren Jaeger.

Levi estaba completamente enamorado de su compañero de clases. Era lo suficientemente listo como para tener todas sus materias aprobadas, incluso si no prestaba la debida atención a clases por pasarse el mayor tiempo mirando la espada ancha, deliciosa y fornida del chico más popular de su salón, y un poco del colegio. Eren era el capitán del equipo de softball, y Levi tenía unos escalofríos tremendos cada vez que lo veía usar esos shorts blancos, apretados y cortos, mientras transpiraba y corría con la respiración agitada. Con todo gusto sería su porrista personal. Se rio internamente, porque no era muy expresivo, aunque adentro suyo tuviera una fiesta carioca.

Ya iban a ser tres años de esta obsesión. Por supuesto, las tenía todas en contra, TODAS. Uno, Mikasa, la vecina obsesiva de Eren que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, dos, eran varones y no se notaba atisbo alguno de que el muchachito fuera gay, OJO, Levi no se considera gay, se consideraba Eren-adicto, tres, él era lo completamente opuesto al muchacho: nerd, taciturno, impopular, freaky de la limpieza, solitario, ya entienden. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto su amor platónico, porque hacía un buen tiempo Levi había descubierto una asombrosa forma de exorcizar sus demonios internos. Mientras fingía tomar apuntes de las materias, su cuaderno se había transformado en un vicio secreto.

Solo las dos primeras hojas tenían cálculos para despistar, luego vendrían unas cien hojas, escritas con su pulcra y afilada caligrafía, con una ortografía digna de un premio nobel. ¿Y qué era lo que escribía tanto? Pues eso, relatos eróticos. Donde por supuesto Eren era el protagonista, siempre.

 _"Eren gimoteó asustado…_

 _-: ¡No, Levi, no por favor! ¡Aún no estoy listo!_

 _-: ¡Cállate, llorica! – dijo el hombre consumiéndolo con sus ojos grises – De aquí no sales virgen…"_

Levi se mordió el labio y tuvo que reprimir una risita que nació como un gorgojeo de su garganta pero al final terminó en apenas un gruñido leve.

No importaba que tanto los demás lo ignoraran, o si le hacían bullying de vez en cuando, porque Levi tenía su propio mundo de fantasías. No siempre los relatos eran tan crudos, dependía de su estado de ánimo, a veces eran empalagosos como algodón de azúcar, otras veces eran sobre situaciones casuales, pero siempre buscaba roles nuevos, el mozo y el cliente, el ladrón y el asaltado, el niñero y el adolescente, incluso tenía uno de un dueño de una panadería y un empleado que terminaban con harina hasta donde no les daba el sol.

Se podía decir entonces, que a pesar de todo, Levi era feliz, a su manera, a veces los relatos le llevaban varios días, pero tenía una producción diaria de al menos una página a dos caras. Ese cuaderno era su tesoro más preciado. Una vez terminado el relato, los releía en su casa una y otra vez, echando a volar su imaginación, y muchas veces acompañado de su propio placer. Se enredaba en las sábanas de su cama pronunciando el nombre tan anhelado.

El pequeño nerd no tenía experiencia en materia sexual de ningún tipo. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso siquiera, pero las hormonas lo volvían loco, a sus quince años su cuerpo necesitaba mucho más que sus propias manos. Pero lamentablemente no podía pensar en otra persona más que en el ojiverde. Una vez una chica del otro curso, Petra si no recordaba mal, había comenzado a sentarse junto a él en los almuerzos. Se había puesto más tenso que corbata de estatua, y las conversaciones no fluían muy bien, pero le agradaba la chica. Hasta que se le declaró y él tuvo que rechazarla con gentileza, y ese fue el fin de todo. Eso había sido lo más excitante que le había pasado en su puta vida amorosa.

 _"Levi lo miró con verdadero hambre y con la boca manchada de chocolate se acercó felinamente a ese hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones en la piel._

 _-: Tengo ganas de… devorar otra cosa… - le dijo caliente sobre los labios._

 _-: ¿Ah, sí? – Respondió con suficiencia el otro - ¿Y qué tienes en mente?_

 _-: A ti…"_

-: Hola – la voz lo desconcentró por completo y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con dos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban amistosamente – Parece que nos toca hacer grupo a los dos – le dijo el joven y Levi sintió que se le moría la lengua, no podía siquiera responder - ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – continuó el otro.

-: Está bien… - la voz le salió como un pajarito en apuros, por lo que carraspeó un poco para que se le despejara la garganta. ¿En qué momento el docente los separó en grupos?

-: Bueno, nos tocó hacer la maqueta del Caballo de Troya – dijo Eren con un papel en la mano.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Levi estaba completamente perdido, ¿tanto se había desconectado de la clase de historia antigua?

-: Ajá – fue todo lo que pudo largar, mientras cerraba el cuaderno y lo dejaba debajo del banco.

-: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-: Po-podríamos hacerlo con palitos de helado – sugirió el de anteojos, mientras un furioso carmesí le adornaba los pómulos.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Eren curioso - ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Tienes la cara roja.

-: Creo que en casa tengo una bolsa grande de palitos. Si puedes conseguir pegamento blanco de carpintero, podríamos hacerlo. Mmm, tal vez el armazón debería ser de alambre, también tengo eso – Levi de pronto hablaba sin parar – Deberíamos buscar una caja para hacer la base y podríamos forrarla con papel marrón.

-: Creo que es una muy buena idea – dijo el otro sonriendo y Levi sintió que se le bajaba la presión, ¿esa sonrisa era para él? ¿Para él? – Puedo conseguir el pegamento. Entonces, ¿dónde lo hacemos?

"Aquí, sobre el banco, o sobre el piso, o sobre el escritorio del profesor", el pensamiento fue más veloz de lo que Levi hubiera querido.

-: Bueno, umm… tengo la llave del salón de ciencias por las tardes, como ayudo al profesor con las cosas me deja estudiar allí un rato, podríamos quedarnos después de clases, no sé, una hora por día e ir avanzando, ¿para cuándo es?

-: ¿No escuchaste nada? Pensé que estabas atento, es decir, siempre estás tan concentrado en las clases – Levi negó apenado – Es para la próxima semana. Lamento decirte que no soy muy bueno con las manualidades. Y los martes y jueves tenemos entrenamiento, así que esos días no podré ayudarte.

-: Está bien, yo avanzaré lo más que pueda, creo que si nos organizamos podremos tenerlo en tres o cuatro días, eso creo.

-: Bueno, entonces el salón de ciencias, será. ¿Comenzamos mañana?

-: Sí, claro.

-: ¿Sabes? Pensé que eras antipático – dijo el joven ladeando la cabeza – Pero creo que me equivoqué.

-: ¿Antipático?

-: Bueno, es que eres tan callado, y nunca te juntas con nadie, pensé que esto sería más difícil.

-: Es que valoro mucho mi espacio personal… es decir… no soy bueno socialmente hablando.

-: Pero ahora estamos conversando sin problemas, eso está bien ¿no?

-: Sí… supongo…

-: Ok, entonces hagamos esto Levi, y nos saquemos una buena nota.

-: De acuerdo.

-0-

Levi estaba tratando de dominar sus manos temblorosas, es decir, jamás hubiera imaginado siquiera que tenía una posibilidad de estar a solas con el chico más sexy de todo el jodido mundo.

-: Bueno, ¿qué hacemos primero?

"Te la chupo y tú a mí, eso, para empezar…" Tenía que controlarse, tenía que dominar sus pensamientos. Por toda respuesta sacó los elementos que había traído de su casa.

-: Tal vez deberíamos hacer el armazón primero, traje este libro de la biblioteca que habla sobre figuras moldeables – Casi se le para el corazón cuando el otro se puso de pie y fue a sentarse a su lado para ver mejor el libro. Levi era una maraña de nervios, intentaba no mirarlo por nada del mundo, pero sus hombros se estaban casi rozando, sentía que empezaba a transpirar las manos y no quería verse asqueroso, menos frente a Eren. Pasó las hojas hasta que finalmente encontró figura de caballos.

-: Pfff – se rió el otro – Para eso le pedíamos a Jean que hiciera de modelo, era lo mismo.

-: Ah, ja, ja – la risa de Levi no podía ser más patética, pero ¡vamos! ¿Quién puede sonreír cuando el estómago le está por salir por la boca? Levi tomó los alambres y una pinza para cortarlos, e intentó hacer la estructura más o menos parecida a la de la figura en las páginas.

-: ¿No está un poco chico? – dijo Eren acercándose más y a Levi se le cayó de las manos. El ojiverde levantó del piso los alambres – ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

-: Sí, todo tuyo – "Quien fuera un trozo de alambre para ser apretado por tus manos"- El pelinegro sacó la bolsa de palitos y la abrió para ponerse a hacer algo. De alguna manera sentía que Eren lo miraba demasiado y eso lo ponía incómodo. Pero se asombró de la facilidad con que el más alto le daba una muy buena forma. En pocos minutos tuvo el armazón, que incluso se paraba por sí mismo.

-: ¿Trajiste el pegamento? – le preguntó.

-: Oh, sí – el joven se puso de pie y fue hasta su mochila para traer el pote amarillo de tapas blancas – Aquí está.

-: Bien, veamos… Creo que lo mejor sería empezar a hacer el cuerpo – sacó una regla para medir la longitud, era apenas un poco más largo que los palitos – Vamos a tener que hacerlo en dos partes, porque no alcanzará con este largo. Toma – dijo alcanzándole una afilada tijera - ¿Podrías cortarle los bordes para que quedaran rectos? Y yo los uniré sobre papel film para que luego le podamos dar esa forma redondeada.

-: Okey – dijo Eren y comenzó con la labor. Estuvieron al menos quince minutos en silencio, Levi se había puesto guantes de plásticos y con un pincel mojaba el pegamento y prolijamente lo extendía en la madera - ¿Usas guantes?

-: Sí, no me gusta que me queden las manos sucias, lo detesto.

Levi se sacó los lentes y los dejó a un costado, los llevaba desde la mañana y quería descansar un poco se masajeó el puente de la nariz y tiró un poco su cabello hacia atrás corriendo el flequillo que ya estaba algo largo. Eren se quedó asombrado, ese chico era increíblemente bonito, quien diría que debajo del tupido flequillo y los lentes se escondía una cara tan hermosa. Se sonrió complacido. Finalmente luego de mucho batallar, Levi pudo armar la base del cuerpo.

-: Mmm… tal vez deberíamos haber limado los bordes – dijo mirando los costados.

-: Traeré limas mañana y lo haremos – acotó el ojiverde.

-: Pero… ¿mañana no es Martes?

-: Sí, todo el día, hasta las doce de la noche.

-: Lo sé, me refería a que los Martes tienes que entrenar, eso dijiste.

-: Ah, es verdad, bueno, le avisaré al entrenador que no iré. Sabe que tengo que levantar mis notas o mi madre se pondrá renegona, así que mejor le dedico tiempo a esto.

-: Oh, está bien, puedo hacerlo solo, digo, por si no quieres perder el entrenamiento.

-: No, no, quiero hacer mi parte, mañana nos juntemos de nuevo. Ey, ¿no sería mejor en mi casa? Es decir, no hay nadie por las tardes y así no tendríamos que llevar y traer todas las cosas, todos los días. Además en el traqueteo de llevar y traer la maqueta, podría despegarse o dañarse.

-: Oh… emm… bueno, tal vez tienes razón, pero… ¿dónde vives?

-: A tres cuadras, bajando por la calle principal, doblas a la derecha, donde están los arbustos redondeados.

-: De acuerdo, avisaré en casa.

-: Sería mejor si me dieras tu número de celular, por las dudas, ya sabes, si no te dejan ir.

-: No hay problema con eso, yo manejo mis tiempos.

Eren ignoró el comentario y sacó su celular.

-: ¿Vas a darme tu número? – le preguntó al más bajo, un suave sonrojo le pintó el pálido rostro y torpemente sacó su aparato, un bonito Motorola con una funda de la serie "Ataque a los dioses del Olimpo".

-: Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te gusta "Ataque a los Dioses del Olimpo? – dijo Eren emocionado.

-: Sí, es mi serie favorita.

-: También es la mía. ¿Verdad que la trama está interesante? Pero ahora todos parecen a punto de morir – dijo con algo de tristeza.

-: Bueno, era inevitable, es decir, sabían el precio de desafiar a los dioses. Aunque no me gustó que haya muerto el comandante Kevin, me gustaba ese personaje, creo que fue injusto.

-: Aaaah, creo que el autor se alimenta de las lágrimas de sus fanáticos – suspiró el ojiverde.

-: Te hace querer a los personajes y luego, pum, los mata sin piedad. Aun así me sigue gustando.

-: No había conocido a nadie que le gustara esa serie. Mira te mostraré algo – se levantó la manga de la camisa y apareció un pequeño tatuaje en la muñeca, dos cuchillas que se cruzaban sobre un escudo de color azul.

-: ¡Las espadas sagradas de la libertad! – dijo Levi, que aunque un poquito borroso las vio bien.

-: Si, en los entrenamientos debo usar una muñequera para cubrirlas, o el entrenador me mataría.

-: ¡Qué lástima! Es un tatuaje digno de presumir – opinó el pelinegro y Eren sonrió.

-: ¿Verdad que si?

-: ¿Te dolió mucho?

-: Bueno, un poco, pero no es para morirse. ¿Ahora me das tu número?

-: Bien – Levi finalmente le dio la información y se conectaron por whatsapp, Eren le mandó dos imágenes de la serie dignas de usar como fondo de pantalla - ¡Son asombrosas! – elogió el más bajo sonriendo por primera vez y Eren se quedó fascinado con esa expresión, había valido la pena cambiarle a Mikasa el lugar…

 ** _"-: Oh, no – dijo la pelinegra con cara de decepción – Me toca con el enano rarito, uuuf…_**

 ** _-: Toma – dijo Eren cambiando sus papeles, ya que el profesor había hecho un sorteo – Yo haré el trabajo con él y tú con Jean._**

 ** _-: No, está bien Eren, no sería bueno que te vieran con él._**

 ** _-: ¿Por qué?_**

 ** _-: ¡Dios! Sólo míralo, es tan freaky, tiene esa aura de stalker que aterroriza._**

 ** _-: Por eso, a mí no me asusta, deja que yo me las arreglaré y tu ve con el cara de caballo._**

 ** _-: Pero Eren…_**

 ** _-: Nada, nada, estaré bien…"_**

-: Bueno, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar eso a tu casa?

-: No gracias, tengo bicicleta, llegaré bien.

-: De acuerdo.

Guardaron todo en sus mochilas y partieron. El pelinegro estaba completamente feliz. Parecía que sería posible conocer un poco más a Eren. Se tiró de espaldas en la cama sonriendo. Era taaaan lindo, y su perfume, olía delicioso, tenía una sonrisa perfecta, y además… además… ¡Iba a conocer su casa! Y podrían hablar de la serie. ¡Le había pedido su número de teléfono! Sabía que no era bueno hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero… ¡joder! Estaba contento como hacía mucho no se sentía. Se pellizcó una mejilla, luego miró su celular de nuevo… no, no era un sueño.

Tomó una ducha y comió unos onigiris que su madre le había dejado en la cocina, no volvería hasta tarde en la noche. Por lo que sacó las cosas de su mochila y terminó las tareas pendientes. Estaba en las nubes, tanto que no fue sino cuando eran pasadas las nueve que se percató de que le faltaba algo… ¡Fuck! Su cuaderno de apuntes, dio vuelta la mochila, revisó toda su pulcra habitación y no… no estaba. Empezó a transpirar frío, ¿habría quedado en la escuela? Él jamás se separaba de su cuaderno. ¡Por todos los cloros! ¿Qué tal si se lo había olvidado en el colegio y alguien lo había agarrado? Pero recordaba perfectamente haberlo levantado y haberlo llevado… ¡al salón de ciencias! Se quedó duro, su cuerpo tenso y transpirando frío.

Calma, calma, Levi, se dijo, en el peor de los casos debe haber quedado allí, es cuestión de ir temprano mañana y buscarlo… ¿Y si no está allí? Tomó el celular tragando en seco y buscó en whatsapp la conversación con Eren, los dedos le temblaban, pero le escribió finalmente, rogando a todos los dioses que no lo tuviera él. ¿Tanto le podía afectar que en un puto maldito día había perdido la cabeza? Bueno, el problema no era perder la cabeza, ¡el problema era perder el cuaderno! Ya parecía una canción pedorra de Arjona. Volvió sus ojos al celular.

L – Hola, ¿qué tal? Perdón por molestar a esta hora pero me preguntaba si por esas casualidades, por error, no guardaste con tus cosas mi cuaderno de apuntes. Es uno anillado de tapas negras y bordes rojos…

Se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que las dos palomitas aparecieron. Su ansiedad creciendo a pasos agigantados, finalmente se pusieron azules y contuvo la respiración. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que pareció la palabra "Escribiendo…"

Levi se fue a servir un vaso con agua helada, la palabra aparecía y desaparecía, como si del otro lado no se decidieran a responder. Finalmente llegó la respuesta.

E – Ah, si… parece que lo levanté sin querer, sorry, LoL

L – Que bien, bueno, ¿te molesta si voy a buscarlo ahora? Voy en la bici.

E – Eeeh… ya estoy acostado, te lo puedo llevar mañana?

Levi sabía que estaba jodido, pero si insistía sería peor, de manera que solo aceptó su suerte.

L – Ok, gracias.

E – Emoticón de pulgar arriba

Levi suspiró y se fue a dormir también, darle vueltas al asunto no iba a ayudar en nada.

-0-

-: Ho-hola – el jovencito estaba de pie ante Eren, y los amigos de este mirándolo con desconcierto.

-: Hola, Levi – respondió de vuelta el otro.

-: Amm, ¿podrías darme mi cuaderno? Disculpa que te moleste – El ojiazul quería morirse ahí mismo se sentía fatal, fatal. Parecía un gato mojado.

Eren abrió su mochila revolvió y se golpeó la palma en la frente.

-: ¡Ups! Me acabo de acordar, lo dejé encima de mi mesa de luz para no olvidarme… lo tengo en casa, discúlpame tu. Igual, esta tarde vienes, ¿cierto? Entonces te lo devuelvo ahí.

-: Oh, de acuerdo, gracias – El nerd se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-: Creepy – dijo Mikasa haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-: Para nada – dijo Eren sonriendo pícaramente.

-0-

Finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin, Levi levantó sus cosas y se fue a buscar su bicicleta repasando mentalmente las indicaciones que le diera el castaño. Pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo de pie junto a su vehículo de dos ruedas. No pudo evitar que el corazón le saltara en el pecho. Pero caminó con calma hasta él, el sol de la tarde le llenaba los ojos y los encendía de un suave dorado.

-: ¿Vamos? – le dijo Eren sonriendo cordialmente.

-: Uh… si…

Caminaron hablando de la serie y mofándose de algunos docentes, Eren era divertido lo hacía reír, y por algún motivo las cosas que Levi decía también le sacaban carcajadas al pelinegro.

Llegaron, como Eren le había contado a Levi su madre estaba en el trabajo, era chef de un restaurante muy conocido de la zona, por lo que sus horarios para regresar eran realmente muy tarde en la noche. Dejaron sus mochilas en una habitación de estudio que tenía la casa, y Eren lo invitó a merendar en la cocina.

A Levi le gustó el lugar, era de tamaño regular y muy limpia. Pidió un té simple y Eren tomó chocolatada fría, ya era finales de primavera y hacía un poco de calor, pero la casa estaba fresca. Comieron unos sandwichs de pan de miga de queso que Eren calentó en el horno y finalmente, luego de acomodar y lavar se fueron a la sala de estudios. Estuvieron tan entretenidos con el proyecto que Levi ni se acordó de su cuaderno.

-: Ey, Levi – dijo Eren mientras seguía limando maderitas y el otro seguía pegándolas - ¿Estás de novio?

-: Oh, no… no, no soy popular como tú…

-: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-: Bueno, no… las chicas no… no tengo novia – terminó la frase para no enredarse más.

-: ¿Te gusta alguien? - al joven le empezaron a temblar las manos y no dijo nada – Oye, sabes, tengo más tatuajes, ¿quieres ver? – Antes de que el pelinegro respondiera Eren se puso de pie y se levantó la remera, el ojiazul se quedó de piedra, su abdomen era mil veces mejor de lo que él se imaginaba, todo marcado, moreno y de apariencia suave – Este me lo hice a principios de año, cuando fuimos de vacaciones a la playa con mi familia – Levi bajó la vista, era una ave fénix de unos siete centímetros que nacía en el borde de su cadera y se perdía más abajo.

-: Oh, vaya, que… que bonito – Levi se puso nervioso y no sabía qué decir. Eren se giró y le mostró otro sobre su omóplato – Ah, eso es un ¿pegasso?

-: Sí, me gustan los animales mitológicos – le dijo el muchacho sonriendo. Luego se bajó la remera - ¿Tienes tatuajes, Levi?

-: No, no tengo, mi madre me mataría.

-: Podrías hacértelo en algún lugar que no sea muy visible… aquí por ejemplo… - Eren puso uno de sus largos y bronceados dedos sobre el muslo de Levi quien se echó atrás y casi se cae de la silla – Ey, tranquilo, ja, ja, ja – el ojiverde se rio con ganas y el pelinegro se le unió más nervioso aún pero intentado mantener el humor – Sácate esto un momento – le dijo el joven quitándole los anteojos con asombrosa velocidad.

-: E… E-es que s-sin ellos no ve-veo muy bien… - el más bajo estaba aplastado contra el respaldo de la silla y miraba al otro un poco cohibido, Eren se acercó demasiado a su rostro hasta quedar tan cerca que el aliento de su boca golpeaba en el rostro de Levi.

-: ¿Ahora me ves bien? ¿O me acerco más?

-: Oh, oh, mi-mira la hora, es muy tarde – el pelinegro se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a limpiar la mesa de trabajo, Eren resopló algo molesto.

-: Bien, traeré tu cuaderno – dijo al fin poniéndose de pie. Apenas se fue Levi se apoyó en la mesa, las piernas le temblaban, ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Eren se portaba así?

Inspiró profundo tres veces para calmarse un poco, eran apenas las siete y media, sabía que no era tarde, pero estaba algo incómodo, ¿acaso Eren estaba haciendo todo eso para burlarse de él? Sintió que le ardían los ojos, pero sacudió la cabeza, no, mejor se iba y todo estaría bien.

Estaba barriendo el aserrín que se había formado cuando lo sintió entrar al cuarto, luego escuchó el ruido de las hojas siendo pasadas y se giró asustado.

-: Tienes… cosas muy interesantes en tu cuaderno, anoche me quedé leyendo tus historias hasta tarde… No pude terminarlo, apenas llegué a la mitad, pero no importa, le saqué fotos al resto de las hojas así las leo tranquilo después – La cara de Levi estaba desfigurada por el miedo – Admito que tienes una gran imaginación… Nunca me acosté con un chico antes, pero sin dudas se ve bastante… tentador… - pasó algunas hojas y se detuvo – Esta es mi favorita: "Sometido a tu placer", ¡qué título! – y luego largó un silbido.

-: E-Eren… o-oye… mmm… e-eso es pri-privado… - Levi levantó una mano como queriendo agarrar el cuaderno pero no se acercó al más alto, estaba paralizado por la vergüenza.

-: ¿Privado? Mi maldito nombre está por todos lados Levi, es más aquí dice claramente, Eren Jaeger, es decir, puede haber varios Eren por ahí, pero Jaeger… ese soy yo… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta la forma obsesiva cómo me mirabas siempre? Voy a ser honesto con esto – dijo acercándose unos pasos e instintivamente Levi retrocedió algunos – Cuando empecé a notarlo, me resultó extraño, raro… me desagradó un poco… pero también despertó mucha curiosidad en mi… Fue entonces que comencé a prestarte más atención. Tan pequeño y lindo – Se acercó otra vez y Levi soltó la escoba para retroceder asustado. Eren leyó del cuaderno – _"Tiemblo de placer cuando siento su lengua deslizarse dentro de mi boca, mis piernas se abren dóciles para recibirlo, todo en él me encanta, me fascina, me deja excitado a niveles que no creía que existían…",_ ¿sigo?

-: ¡No, no, por favor, ya detente! No te burles, te lo suplico – el pelinegro tenía los ojos acuosos.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Quién se burla? Yo hablo muy en serio – dijo el más alto acorralándolo en un rincón. Levi sentía que el pecho le ardía – Has escrito todo esto porque es lo que querías que sucediera, ¿verdad? Ahora me tienes aquí, Levi, lo real, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente, hasta que el más bajo se escabulló rápidamente por un costado, tomó su mochila y corrió a la puerta de entrada. No podía pensar, todo su cerebro estaba en cortocircuito. Intentó abrir pero la puerta estaba con llave.

-: ¿Qué?

-: ¿Adónde crees que vas? – sintió la voz amenazante de Eren a su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – Oh… - dijo sonriendo - ¿Este es otro de tus juegos? ¿Quieres que te persiga un poco? ¿Eso te excita? Porque a mí me está gustando bastante.

-: De-detente – dijo el más bajo levantando la palma de una mano – No, no estoy jugando, Eren. No sé qué cosas te has imaginado, pero lo que yo… lo que escribí… bueno, es verdad que me-me gus… gustas – su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo – Pero entiendo que sólo son fantasías mías, nunca pensé… no debía ser así… está en mi cabeza, pero ent-entiendo que no… no es real…

-: Tus palabras solo me provocan más y más, Levi. Vamos, deja de huir, ambos sabemos que deseas esto tanto como yo – el más alto lo acorraló contra la puerta y acercando su boca a su oído le susurró caliente – Anoche no paré de tocarme pensando en ti, tus descripciones son tan detallistas, que no puedo esperar más… ven – lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, Levi estaba aturdido, con el corazón que parecía subírsele a la garganta, con el cuerpo tenso y la respiración agitada, no entendía aún cómo las cosas habían derivado en eso. Eren cerró la puerta y le sacó la mochila para tirarla a un costado, con ambas manos lo agarró del rostro y lo besó con verdaderas ganas.

Levi hubiera querido que el beso fuera inolvidable, pero lamentablemente no tenía experiencia, y tampoco quería que Eren sintiera que estaba besando a un pescado, así que se alejó mientras sentía que le ardía la vista porque estaba intentando estoicamente no largarse a llorar.

-: Ey, ¿qué pasa? – Eren se acercó de nuevo y lo tomó de la mandíbula, le corrió el pelo con suavidad, para poder ver mejor su cara - ¡Carajo! Eres muy lindo, Levi.

Increíblemente esa frase hizo que el pelinegro se relajara un poco, entonces el más alto volvió a besarlo, Levi abrió un poco su boca y se dejó hacer. Eren se dio el gusto de probarlo a su antojo, y le pareció que la boca del más bajo tenía una increíble y adictivo sabor a menta, a cosa fresca, nueva, como un libro que se abre por primera vez. Se separó un poco y se relamió los labios, apreciando los ojos brillosos del otro y la boca que ahora estaba roja, como si fueran los pétalos de un pimpollo que al fin florece.

-: Estás temblando… - le dijo con suavidad y el pelinegro bajó la mirada.

-: Nun… Nunca besé a nadie… per-perdón por eso…

Eren no la pensaba demasiado, siempre había sido impulsivo, tal vez eso le ganaba el apodo de bastardo suicida. Si quería conseguir algo, simplemente iba a por ello, sin importarle lo que perdiera en el camino, y eso le había sucedido con Levi. El ojiverde jugó con ventaja, tenía la casi seguridad de que ese aburrido nerd del último banco lo miraba demasiado, y luego vendría la confirmación con el dichoso cuaderno. Aunque esperaba otra reacción por parte de Levi, por la forma que escribía parecía un experto de años, pero ahora lo veía allí tiritando, con cara de asustado, con esos preciosos zafiros opacos que cargaban pequeñas lágrimas, y le pareció el ser más hermoso que podía existir. Tampoco era de tener mucho sexo, pero digamos que tenía su buena experiencia, siempre con mujeres y eso le sorprendía un poco, que besar a otro chico no le molestara en lo más mínimo, que sabía que cuando lo desnudara no se encontraría con los esponjosos pechos, y más abajo seguramente tendría lo mismo que él. Pero tampoco era un violador, aunque no le importaría usar un poco su fuerza, aun así quería que Levi se lo pidiera.

-: Ey, te tengo muchas ganas – le dijo resoplando en la cara del más bajo – Déjame que te haga mío, por favor.

El pelinegro pensó un poco, ya era de Eren, desde que se había enamorado perdidamente de él y sus sonrisas idiotas, ¡joder! ¿Cuándo en su puta y amargada vida volvería a tener una oportunidad así? Nunca, porque lo más probable sería que el más alto se lo follaría y luego ¡pum! Si te vi ya no me acuerdo. ¿Estaba preparado para eso?

Lo miró más tranquilo, más decidido, jugado completamente, porque de todas formas algún día se acostaría con alguien, entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar y hacerlo con su amor platónico? No tenía nada que perder ya. No después que el otro se enterara de sus sucios secretos.

-: Está bien… - dijo con una voz diminuta pero el otro lo pudo escuchar igual y le sonrió complacido, lo besó de nuevo con más calma y lo arrastró a su cama. Lo acostó de espaldas y se tiró encima para seguir besándolo con hambre, con auténtica voracidad. Levi sentía como su piel se encendía, no era tan mágico como cuando se lo imaginaba, pero era real.

Eren lo fue desnudando muy despacio, mientras él mismo se sacaba la ropa. El torso de Levi era hermoso, la piel cremosa, lechosa, los rozados pezones, como dos botones delicados que resaltaban en esa blancura caliente. Se deleitó besando su cuerpo, encontrando que era más erótico de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Levi gemía muy suave, casi como un suspiro ahogado, logrando que esos sonidos encendieran al ojiverde aún más.

Sus caderas se rozaron, Levi se arqueó levemente y atrajo el cuerpo del más alto agarrándolo desde la nuca, lo besó como recién había aprendido, algo torpe pero necesitado, a Eren le encantó. El pelinegro coló su mano dentro de los pantalones de Eren y lo acarició con firmeza, lo caliente y erecto que estaba lo llenó de sorpresa, era tan… extraño tocar el falo de otro.

-: ¡Aaah, Levi! Mmm… - Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que Eren lo disfrutaba.

En poco tiempo los pantalones desaparecieron también. Eren sacó un preservativo de su mesa de luz y un pomo de lubricante. Levi realmente no quería saber por qué el más alto tenía eso.

-: Voy a prepararte, no veo las horas de hundirme en ti.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el primer dedo colándose, era incómodo, dolía un poquito, pero era mejor aguantarse eso o después no podría soportarlo.

El ojiverde había aprendido bastante sobre juegos previos entre dos hombres, todo gracias al cuaderno de Levi. Estuvo cerca de 20 minutos luchando por dilatarlo, pero aun teniendo dos dedos dentro de Levi, tocando el húmedo y muy caliente interior del pequeño nerd, supo de inmediato que no se cansaría de ver las expresiones que estaba haciendo su lindo compañero, ni de escuchar esos suaves y lascivos sonidos que se deslizaban de sus labios hinchados. Sin querer rozó la próstata del pelinegro y Levi se retorció deliciosamente exhalando un profundo gemido cargado de sensualidad. A Eren se le nubló la mente, sacó los dedos y se puso el preservativo con rapidez.

-: Sé gentil… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Levi cuando sintió el falo de Eren refregándose contra su rosada y pequeña entrada – Nun-nunca hi-hice esto a-antes…

-: ¿Cómo es que una persona virgen puede escribir cosas tan desvergonzadas? – le dijo el más alto sonriéndole, para luego enfilar su erección y empezar a presionar.

Levi contuvo la respiración e intentó relajarse, pero apenas ingresó la cabeza, las lágrimas le desbordaron de los ojos. Era como probar hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo, toda su piel estaba erizada y ahora temblaba más que antes. Intentó respirar suave, mientras empujaba el torso de Eren con sus dedos, como pidiéndole que no presionara tanto.

-: Haz-hazlo lento… lento…

La frente del pelinegro estaba perlada, pero Eren entendió y sin obligarlo más, empezó un suave vaivén, y en cada arremetida se metía más profundo, se relamió con ganas, sintiendo que estaba recibiendo un placer enorme y desmedido. Pronto el ritmo fue acelerándose, más centímetros de carne se incrustaban en el hinchado agujero, y Levi resoplaba entre el dolor y los sentimientos que le desbordaban el pecho. La agonía duró demasiado, pero cuando comenzó a masturbarse con suavidad, el placer comenzó a invadirlo, a intoxicarlo, las embestidas a sentirse mucho más correctas, más agradables. Los gemidos volvieron, y un fino sudor los cubrió por completo.

-: Oh, sí, Eren… más… ahí, justo ahí… - El pelinegro perdió la cabeza, y se concentró en las oleadas de placer que le invadían el cuerpo, pronto era su misma cadera la que iba al encuentro y el ojiverde puso los ojos en blanco, era taaaan jodidamente glorioso. Su orificio lo apretaba con fuerza y eso lo hacía delirar.

-: Eres tan lindo, tan apretado, tan rico, Levi – volvieron a besarse mientras el ojiazul se aferraba a esa enorme espalda para juntar aún más, si es que era posible, sus cuerpos.

Retozaron cerca de media hora, Eren tenía una resistencia envidiable, al menos eso pensó el más bajo, que ni cuenta se dio que ya casi lo albergaba por completo. ¿Eso era tener sexo? Genial, pensó. Echó la cabeza atrás y balbuceó incoherencias propias de la necesidad de sentir aún más.

-: Oh, sí, taaan buenooo, Eren… no pares… dame más fuerte…

Se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero no en ese momento, ahora lo disfrutaría al máximo. Eren sentía que las palabras de Levi eran como lava ardiente, lo encendían por completo. Se arrodilló, a su pesar, porque no podía besarlo, pero así tenía una vista inolvidable. Se hundió más profundo, acariciando las piernas blancas y perfectas, mirando como el pecho subía y bajaba, presa de los estertores de la pasión, los dientes hermosos aprisionando el labio inferior, los ojos casi en blanco, las mejillas sonrosadas, el sudor bañando todo ese cuerpo pequeño y tentador. Ayudó a Levi tocando su falo con ganas y el sentirlo tan pegajoso y caliente, le pareció de lo más hermoso. Estaba reclamando ese cuerpo, lo estaba marcando, quería que le perteneciera, que nadie más pudiera ver esas eróticas expresiones, eran solo para él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería monopolizar a alguien. Sintió la esencia del pelinegro liberarse, mientras los espasmos del orgasmo lo acribillaban, y su entrada lo aprisionó con mayor fuerza entonces él también se vino de inmediato. Lo abrazó aplastándolo un poco, pero en realidad a ninguno le importaba demasiado.

-: Me gus-ah, ah, ah, gustas, Levi, ha, ha…

El más bajo solo escondió su rostro en el cuello de Eren y se quedaron un buen rato en esa posición.

Al fin Eren le devolvió su cuaderno, y luego de un reparador baño, lo acompañó a su casa. Le daba algo de culpa verlo cojear un poco, pero a la vez se acordaba y se calentaba de nuevo.

-: Mañana ven a mi casa – le dijo el pelinegro, así terminamos la jodida maqueta, tch. No iré mañana al colegio – le anunció.

Cuando llegaron Levi se despidió tímidamente y cada cual se fue a su lugar.

-0-

-: ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Levi lo miró incrédulo, pero sacó su mochila de la silla.

-: Sí…

Eren acomodó sus cosas y le sonrió coquetamente, hasta que unos golpecitos a su hombro hicieron que se diera vuelta. Era Mikasa.

-: ¿Qué haces, Eren? No te sientes con ese freaky, tu reputación se verá afectada.

-: Mikasa… no me jodas, y por favor no vuelvas a insultar a mi novio de esa manera.

No se sabía si la mandíbula de Levi estaba más abierta que la de Mikasa. Pero ambos miraron sorprendidos al moreno. Quien sonrió al más bajo, con esa mueca de "todo estará bien".

Ahora el cuaderno se ha vuelto una parte importante de sus vidas, especialmente cuando Eren está con ganas de reproducir las historias. Porque pocas cosas son tan irresistibles para Eren como esas palabras ardientes que su novio le dedicaba en secreto…

.

By Luna de Acero… dormilona…


End file.
